


On A Hot Day

by potatofuzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofuzz/pseuds/potatofuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka goes to comfort his boyfriend on a bad day, and something unexpected comes of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Hot Day

It wasn’t after a particularly good game or a perfect date. It wasn’t after the first kiss, or the 10th kiss, or the 50th kiss (all good kisses). It was on a day where the spikes didn’t feel fulfilling and where a lot of the team was on edge. An off day, frustrating. A hot day with too much work and too little sleep.

  
The moment Hinata stormed out, Tanaka followed, but not after shooting Kageyama a quick look. He wasn’t paying attention -- he was stomping over to the cart of volleyballs instead. It didn’t matter. Kageyama wasn’t really at fault, everyone was feeling off today.

  
Tanaka found Hinata in some shade, slouching in the grass. He stood there for a moment, thumbs hooked into his shorts. Hinata seemed to be ignoring him. “Hey.” Hinata looked up at his boyfriend. His gaze cringed; he looked ashamed. Tanaka knew he was probably feeling embarrassed for messing up so much after how well they did last year.

  
He sat down next to him, not quite touching. Hinata didn’t move. He also still hadn’t said a word. Then, he reached out a hand and hooked it under Tanaka’s arm, gripping it tightly and pulling him over. Hinata half buried his face into his side and let out a muffled yell. They stayed like that for a bit. Despite being so frustrated, which was not something Tanaka would ever wish on a partner or teammate, Hinata was kind of cute this way. He needed him. Tanaka cleared his throat.

  
“You can worry for now, but today is just one day,” Tanaka started, always having been a man for pep talks. “We have tomorrow and tomorrow and tons more practices after that.” He stroked Hinata’s cheek in a way that he hoped portrayed encouragement. “And I know you always pick yourself up and become something better. I’ve watched it happen. A lot. That’s pretty cool.”

  
“You’re pretty cool.” Hinata mumbled into his chest.

  
“What?”

  
“I said…” Hinata shifted a bit, grasping onto Tanaka’s practice jersey. He finally raised his head and Tanaka could see his misty eyes and excitedly pursed eyebrows. “I love you.”

  
That was new.

  
“That’s not what you said the first time!” Tanaka was bright red and reeling a bit, Hinata snorted. “And oh my god! Oh my god. I love you too. What the hell,” he basically crushed Hinata with a hug and definitely was getting his boyfriend’s neck damp with a couple of escaping tears.

  
“You’re so cheesy.” Hinata kissed the side of Tanaka’s head. He seemed to be feeling better. Good. That was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lil thing because of my mighty need for tanahina. They go on a cute date later and Tanaka cant stop tearing up cuz he loves this boy so much. (Also it doesnt come up but, like in all my fics, hinata is a trans guy. had to bring it up.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
